ALT-1NE5
All of Altines characters. AD Version Armored Decent Version History Luke was a sophmore in college with a dream of traveling around the world and learning all he could about it when he found the pod containg his suit. With a new companion at his side he set out to make a name for himself in the annals of history. However while exploring was all well and good it quickly became apparent that he would still need money in order to live and survive. This presented a problem as he didn't want to stop with his adventure and he had kind of quit school in order to do this. This was the sort of problem that needed time to figure out but as fortune would have it he saw another suit drop out of the sky and deliver a package. Without a moments though Luke ran up to the suit and asked what they were doing. After finding out they worked for the Thunderbird Mail Service he asked how one would join the faction as he needed some money to get by. The pilot in question bade him to follow her and led him back to the main hub of the TMS where he found work as one of their flight capable heavy couriers. Delivering packages that required a harpies flight but a heavies defense. While he greatly enjoyed the job, it wasn't until he picked up an sos signal from a ship stranded in the middle of the atlantic that he found what he wanted to do with his suit. Help people. After this point he resigned from the TMS and while they were sad to see him go there was an understanding for what he wanted to truly do in life and he parted ways on good terms. Performing rescues also allowed for a chance meeting. Due to his suits diving depth he was contacted by an agency to rescue a research submersible stuck on the seabed of the atlantic ocean. The scientist inside was suitably impressed with the young boy and his suit and offered him a contract to assist with his research of life on the atlantic seabed. A contract that Luke agreeed to almost immediately. Since then Luke has taken been performing rescues for free and making a very lucrative living off of contracts for research and salvage expeditions. Personality Luke is drivin by a desire to learn and a good natured attitude. As such while he loves to explore places that have been deemed to hostile before the suitfall he is more than willing to lend a hand in rescue and slavage operations for either other pilots or non-pilots. He see's Aria as a sister. Due to Luke's influence Aria has developed a good-natured attitude and pentant for adventure. She can be a little snarky at times but is always looking out for her pilots well-being, even though he often isn't. Appearance At 20 years of age Luke stands at roughly 6'3" has short black hair with blue highlights in the bangs that is kept messed up and sticking out in the front. Has been described as handsome. When the suit is in it's collapsed state he is rarely seen without a pair of khaki cargo pants or a t-shirt with some geeky related thing on it. Suit Information The ALT-1NE5 (or Altines) is a suit designed to work in the harshest of terrains. From the deepest parts of the oceans to the stars above. Not designed for combat, the Altines is an exploration suit first and formost. If pressed into combat however Luke is not above using his suits flight unit, weight and shields in order to smash into opponents. However he prefers to remain out of combat if possible. The suit collapses down into a hooded jacket. PDF Version PDF Version - Particle Canon |-|Tir Teamwork Edition "Don't worry, you'll get out of this safe and sound. I promise." =The Pilot= =Personality= Luke is an easy-going and adventurous spirit with a desire to help people where he can. ---- =Appearance= Alternate Outfits Tir ALt Outfit.jpg Tir alt2.jpg Luke is a very adventurous individual, a trait that is reflected in his suit. The ALT-1NE5 is designed more for exploration than it is for combat. However this does not mean it is a slouch in combat. With it's twin flamethrowers mounted in teh mouth and the claws and blades mounted on the armor it can be a force to be reckoned with. ---- =Relations & Allies= Sea Sky "Protector" - Enemy =The Suit= =Suit Crunch= Category:Pilots Category:PACYOA: TE |-|Sea= "When one of us is down..." =The Pilot= The daughter of the Pakhan (godfather) of the Russian Mafia. Personality Appearance =Relations & Allies= Tir - Friend Sky - Twin Brother "Protector" - "Bodyguard" =The Suit= Suit Crunch Category:Pilots Category:PACYOA: TE |-|Sky="...The other picks them up" =The Pilot= The son of the Pakhan (godfather) of the Russian Mafia. Personality Appearance =Relations & Allies= Tir - Friend Sea - Twin Sister "Protector" - "Bodyguard" =The Suit= The "legs" on the Roc are in fact a second pair of arms designed specifically for grabbing small objects (excluding suits as they can put too much pressure onto the hands) or for attaching to the (Sea's suit name here) =Suit Crunch= |-|Protector= "Quote" =The Pilot= Personality Appearance =Relations & Allies= Tir - Perceived Threat Sea - Ward Sky - Ward =The Suit= Suit Crunch Category:Pilots Category:PACYOA: TE Category:Pilots Category:Heavy Category:Unaffiliated Category:Brinkers Category:PACYOA: AD